In research and experimentation with loudspeaker design, I have discovered the importance of maintaining acoustic intensity for a wide angle off the axis of the loudspeaker cabinet. Others have attempted this by aiming speakers in directions oblique to the cabinet axis, but this has created multiple images. I have discovered a way of arranging speakers within a loudspeaker cabinet so as to greatly broaden the angle of acoustic intensity on opposite sides of the cabinet axis, while preserving stereo identity. A pair of my apex loudspeakers, while accomplishing this, also deliver a higher acoustic output, are able to handle more power, and can project sound from apparently small stereo sources that effectively fill a listening area extending between and beyond the cabinets.